Super Friends (With Benefits) Pt 2 Titan Tower
by Allen108
Summary: Its a beautiful day in Jump City, but the Teen Titans have other plans than dispensing young justice. They are teenagers after all, and what's better than horomone-fueled super-fucking?


Chapter 1:

 _Helo everyone! Sorry for my...extended absence, but I'm back and that's all that matters! This time we have a new batch of characters and a whole new convoluted "plot" of fucking. It will have multiple chapters with different matchups. Please give some suggestions on any pairings you'd like to see and any advice, positive or negative, is welcome! Hope you enjoy!_

 _WARNING: 18+ Only_

 _All characters that apppear in this story are property of DC Comics, but the events are original creations._

 _Contains mature content and viewer discretion is advised._

Today was a rarity. No alien invasion, no international crisis, no burning city, no cracked dam, no cat stuck in a tree. No villains on the attack. No repairs to be made to the tower. No Titans called off on any mission. The likes of a day Tim could barely remember.

The midday sun shined through the windows of Titan Towers. Tim had slept in for the first time in ages and was ready to relax for the rest of the day. He felt he deserved that much. He had no idea what the other Titans were up to today, but he was sure they could handle themselves without his supervision.

"There's so many possibilities! I could go down and spar with Kald'r, Roy, or Kori. Or I could talk with Connor and Mal about those upgrades to the T-Jet. It seemed those meditation lessons with Raven helped the last time. Maybe play some video games with Gar or Bart. Don't even remember the last time I touched the XBox...Hell! I could just hang out with Wally all day. God knows the last time that happened," he thought to himself,"Maybe we could head into the city, take the whole team. Go catch a movie, hit a club or two. I could finally ask Cassie to-" Tim stopped in his tracks, waiting, listening. Something wasn't right. He heard...nothing.

On the average day, Tim could expect to hear the sound of machinery from the workout room, petty bickering from some feuding Titans, video games from Gar's room, or blaring music from Raquel's. But there was only silence. The main hallway was empty, quiet as a tomb. He took a few more cautious steps and heard a sudden scream as a he passed Mal's room, but after pressing his ear to the locked door, quickly concluded he only had Karen over, judging from the giggling and excited squeal.

"Why don't you try to keep it down in there, lovebirds." he said, raising his voice.

"Hey, Tim! How 'bout you mind 'ya own damn business?" responded Bumblebee's muffled voice,"You should be glad Mal's too chicken to join the rest of 'em!"

"Rest of them?" Tim thought to himself,"That doesn't sound good. At all." He continued down the hallway and looked through the glass doors into the workout room, finding no one. He proceeded down the flight of stairs ahead. As he reached the second landing, Tim heard the faint sound of sighs and moaning. He rounded the corner and entered the large commons area on the third floor of Titan Tower. Three couches and two armchairs surrounded a large glass coffee table, all facing a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out on the bay. Tim stood frozen, stunned by the events unfolding before him. Isaiah and Toni laid on the center couch, their bodies writhing as they viciously made out.

"Ah, A-Argent!" Tim stammered," W-what the...what the hell are you doing?" Toni only waved him off and began to peel off Isaiah's shirt.

"Hey! Dude, what are you doing?" Only then did Tim notice Kid Devil seated in an armchair, his horned head turned, looking at him incredulously. His hand was wrapped around his thick, red-skinned dick jutting out of his pants,"Take a seat if you want to watch, Tim. Otherwise go find something else to get you off." He turned and went back to stroking his cock as he watched Argent and Hotspot go at it. Tim slowly backed away, mouth agape.

He approached the kitchen area, but found it to be no better. Virgil sat on a stool, his back against the bar counter, wearing nothing but his blue, lightning bolt jacket. Seated too his left, Zatana was giving him a handjob.

"Hey, Tim! Come on and join the fun. She's got another hand, don't you Zatana?" She only moaned in response,"Heh, heh. Well, she might be a little...preoccupied." Zatana sat with her legs splayed and pinstriped brassiere pulled down, exposing her ample breasts.

Bette Kane was on her knees, naked, her face buried between her fishnet-covered legs, lapping noisily at her folds. Juices dripped from her own pussy, pooling on the tile floor. Tim felt his face redden and the throbbing of the dull ache in his groin. He tried to turn his head in shame, but could't fight the irresistible spectacle. Bette's fat, round ass jiggled as she bucked her hips and fingered herself. Zatana kneaded a boob with her one unoccupied hand. Her eyes were cloudy and she seemed to barely recognize him through the haze of pleasure before she gasped and arched her back as Bette drew her head back and inserted two fingers

"Ain't no shame in it, brotha'" Virgil reassured him,"Come on and sit a spell."

"Uh, I think I'll p-pass..." Tim tried to move, but couldn't pull his eyes away from Zatana's gorgeous mounds, gently bouncing as she stroked Virgil's cock and Bette's fingers pumped into her.

"Yeah, come on Tim," Bette urged,"Let me see what you've got stuffed in that little red and green costume. I bet your packing." Tim's throat tightened and he was sure his face was red as a tomato.

"Lay off him," said a new voice, a welcome one. Wally appeared from behind the counter holding a plate full of lunch meat and a bag of sourdough bread,"If the man doesn't want a handy, leave him be."

"Woah, KF...w-what is going-" Tim began, but Wally zipped away and reappeared next to him.

"Hey, can you hold on to this. Thanks," He handed Tim the plate of meat and sped back behind the counter. He blinked and 12 pieces of bread had been placed in a straight line.

"Wally, hold on a sec," Tim said, but he'd already dashed over to the fridge. Tim sat the plate down and marched towards him, but a red-haired blur blew past him. Wally was already holding a plate piled high with sliced tomatoes, onions, pickles, and lettuce, stacking them on the bread slices at the speed of light.

"Yeah, Tim. What's up?" he said, wearing his trademark smirk. He flashed back to the fridge and returned before Tim could answer."Damn, no bacon."

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" he asked, motioning at the orgy on the other side of the bar.

"Just a little fun," he said while lathering every other slice with mayo and mustard,"And what were you thinking? A handjob! From Zatana! She's smokin'! Are you mental, man?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked, astounded,"Wally, she's my team mate! I...No, we can't be laying around...FUCKING each other!

"Pssh. Don't be an idiot, Tim. A lot of people on the team date. What do you think Mal and Karen do in their free time? Hold hands and give each other butterfly kisses? Besides, we're just relaxing on our day off," Wally held up two pieces of lunch meat and waggled them in front of his face,"Bologne or pastrami? Oh, I think there's some roast beef in the fridge." Tim couldn't believe this.

"B-but, where is everyone? Did you plan this?"

"Uh, not necessarily. Just...didn't wake you up. Can you blame us, Mr. Stick-up-your-butt? Oh, and you can find someone just about everywhere. Kid Devil's over there jerking off to Isaiah and Toni. I'm pretty sure Mia and Raquel are eating each other out upstairs. I saw Karen dragging Mal off to his room. BB and Roy are over there on the Xbox...and I think Raven and Starfire joined 'em," he said with a wink,"Kaldur, Garth, and Tula went down to the docking bay a while ago to do God knows what. Ew, you think they have a thing with gills? Tula's pretty hot and all, but I could not handle that. Oh, and...heh, heh, Jaime and Bart took a trip to the gymnasium to 'spar'. I'm sure." He finished assembling his sandwiches and scooped all 6 onto his plate."I'm heading up to my room to eat these bad boys and watch the game. You can join if you like, but I'll be finding some 'company' afterwards." He chuckled mischievously and disappeared up the stairs.

Tim stood in the kitchen, stunned and confused. Bette was now sucking on one of Zatana's exposed boobs, grinding her dripping pussy against her knee, and Virgil's groans sounded as if he could cum any second. He walked around the counter and out the kitchen, making sure to give the three a wide berth. He heard the sound of moaning and short, breathless gasps from the other side of the commons area. Despite his better judgment, his morbid curiosity drew him toward it. Three large couches sat in a U in front of a huge flat screen TV. There he did indeed find Beast Boy, Raven, Roy, and Starfire. Gar was playing Call of Duty while Raven's head was buried in his crotch, slurping noisily. Koriand'r was slouched against the back of the second sofa, moaning and squeaking as Roy ate her out. Tim turned his head at the sound of a closing door down the corridor to his right.

"Hey, Tim," Connor nodded, an odd smile on his face. Tim gawked as he strolled towards him. He was naked. His shoulders were broad and his chiseled torso tapered to a lean, narrow waist. A thick, 8-inch cock swung flaccid between his legs,"She's all yours." The Superboy passed him and walked toward the kitchen.

"Wh-Wait, what are you-" Tim began to ask, but the door opened once again. Cassie strolled down the hallway, her hips swaying. She smiled at him and bit her lip seductively.

"Hi there, Tim. What have you been up to?" Cassie wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close. Her soft blonde hair was tousled and her breath smelled of cum. She traced a finger along his collar bone,"Had any...fun lately? No? Well that's a pity." Her hand slid toward his groin

"Cassie, uh...wait, we can't. No. Cassie! This...this isn't right," he insisted, but she put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh. No, Tim. This is good." Cassie was talking in a near whisper. Her soft, pink lips puckered and she moved to kiss him. Their lips met and her tongue slipped into his mouth. The world melted away, along with every shred of Tim's resistance and apprehension. Only when they parted did he come to.

"Holy shit," he gasped,"That was so...so..."

"Good," she finished for him,"It was good. You know it. You want it. You want me." She grabbed his bulging crotch through his cargo pants. She kneaded his cock and fingered the zipper,"Let's see how the Superboy stands against the Boy Wonder."


End file.
